In the field of agriculture, it is known that canola seed having a distinctly green colour throughout is an immature seed, and accordingly a grade or quality of a harvested canola crop can be assessed as a percentage by weight of distinctly green seeds among a sample of the harvested seeds. To accurately detect the colour throughout the seeds, it is common practice to perform a crush test, where a predetermined number of sample seeds are crushed with a hand-held roller, and the crushed state of the seeds enables a proper assessment.
To easily layout a sample of the predetermined sample size for crushing, commercially available test kits include a strip-shaped plastic tray or ruler with an array of holes laid out in a rectangular grid in a quantity matching the desired sample size. Each hole is sized and shaped to seat an individual canola seed therein, whether by dipping of the ruler into a container of canola seed or pouring of canola seed over the ruler. A length of adhesive tape is then laid adhesive-side-down over the ruler, whereupon the array of sample seeds on the ruler adheres to the tape. The separate roller is then rolled over the array of sample seeds on the adhesive side of the tape, thereby crushing the sample seeds to reveal the internal colour thereof.
The standard test procedure therefore involves several steps requiring use and manipulation of multiple tools. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved or alternative solution for performing crush testing of canola seed samples.